lower_duck_pondfandomcom-20200215-history
CurryBEST
CurryBEST was a currywurst stand located outside the woods in Lower Duck Pond owned by John J. John. The stand sold variations of currywurst, including, but not limited to, Butterwurst, Mustardwurst, and Sugarwurst. The success of CurryBEST was questionable. Shortly after CurryBEST's opening, the shack, along with its owner, disappeared from the town. In its place is a small, seemingly insignificant rune, permanently burned into the grass. Locals are unsure what to make of this. Description CurryBEST was a small, wooden shack, located in the forested area of Lower Duck Pond. The shack had been described by customers as "nearly falling apart," and, "hastily constructed overnight". Because of the low-budget construction, the stand lacked any kind of air conditioning, heating, or power outlets, though somehow a landline telephone was still able to be powered. The phone line itself was not operational, as John J. John refused to pay the telephone bill, claiming it was a scam and that he "already bought the phone so he shouldn't have to pay to use it". The stand was furnished with a hand-painted sign reading "CurryBEST – The Best Wurst!" In the window a neon CLOSED sign hung, illuminated when the shack was not currently open. The sign store was sold out of OPEN signs, so John had to make do with what he could get. Due to the small size of the stand, all seating for CurryBEST was outside. History Grand Opening On January 23rd, 2018, CurryBEST was opened to the public, with a limited menu of currywurst, french fries, and water. Tens of people came to try out the new food stand. Reception was generally alright. Some quotes from the first customers include: "Eh, it's okay. I mean, it's a sausage with ketchup on it, how hard is that to make?" "I think John ran out of curry powder and just put sand on top of my currywurst. I still ate it, though. I'm going to get my money's worth out of this." "I just came here because the squirrel gangs and the cat gangs refuse to go into each other's turf, and the area around CurryBEST is controlled by the squirrels. It may be the only safe place left in town..." After making a profit of $2.04, John set his sights on franchising CurryBEST throughout Lower Duck Pond. Menu Expansion On January 25th, 2018, the CurryBEST menu was expanded due to some very specfic requests from customers. Some of the notable additions include: Mustardwurst – Practically the same as the original currywurst, but covered in mustard. Mustardwurst came about after "no mustard, please" was misheard as "give me literally all the mustard in your shack". John decided the item was a welcome addition to the menu. Butterwurst – An entire stick of butter is shoved into the sausage. In additon, another stick of butter is melted and drizzled on top of the entire meal, including the fires. We are legally required by the Lower Duck Pond Health Committee to warn you to never order a butterwurst. Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:Restaurants